leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hextech Gunblade/@comment-5243898-20120703034004/@comment-5243898-20120704030517
the main focus of this build is to jungle fast and gank at 6, IF you don't have any real preference on quints i actually go with +6% exp as having that 1 lvl above the ppl ur laning OR u being 6 them 4-5 makes that first gank ( and thus snowballing) easy i don't finish blood razors till later in game ( 25-40 minute time zone depending on who is playing and how we are doing) the attack speed is very nice the AD is useful and ofc the passive for those pesky tanks, trinity force has a reliable slow that u just dont have via gunblade or YI in general, it gives MS, AD, AP ( and while its small amounts they add up nicely) a proc which activates not once every 6 but for me once every 3 seconds as when u kill someone u can then alpha activating the sheen again and repeat, The bonus damage has a 2 second internal cooldown before it can be triggered again. This damage is not increased when dealing a critical strike. thats what the wiki says about it. 30 ad is not a lot but gunblade gives 40 as does madreds so its not too bad, 30 ap is not a lot but at 1:1 on alpha and + 4.0 on meditate it can mean the difference in living and dieing 30% attack speed is barely below madreds and + 12% movement with the above buffs makes the item decent but not " neccesary" now that said the crit strike 25% chance to slow ( at later lvls that means its going to proc at least 1x per kill so u can chase) and the sheen effect (2second CD = Q>E>R>kill>Q(2 seconds have passed so sheen procs again) and then E/R if needed) makes it a very good dps item. the bonus hp and mp is icing on top making the item not perfect for YI but very good for this type of build in that it allows you to do excell at mulitple roles including : off tank, DPS, backdoor, escape, pushing lanes i am by no means a profesional but i find that when i play yi i can carry my team even if the rest are bad or have a rough start, the only thing i cant usually carry is a 4v5 WITH bad teammates as i have to save them and cant back door for the cheap win. those games usually result in me being 3.0 KDR with the highest CS and most kills but ultimatly unless i'm a dick and ignore them to backdoor ( and make sure i ward so i can escape or teleport in to BD ) we won't probably win i will attempt a game without TF and replace it with either Frozen mallet OR a blood thirster/ Phantom for back dooring faster and see how it goes as it stands the maximum dps possible with this build and using 9 Arpen marks 9 seals of armor and MR glyphs with ARpen quints ( tho i have since swapped to exp quints for the lvling potential in jungle/solo lane) i can deal after alpha and using gunblade ( if needed) 384 x2.5 + (384x 1.5) +4% of max HP per shot= 1536 + 4% of max hp that means you can inflict on a 3k hp champion 1656 on that first shot MAX ( yes b4 resistances) chances are you will inflict only about 60% of this dmg to anyone cept an ad carry so you really inflict 1k dmg on that first hit and only about 600 on the one after that unless you score a kill and can reset sheen and also crit strike it does rely on a bit of luck to crit as you only have 40% crit chance but that can be remedied with runes if needed ( as the items more than make up for loss in a little armor/mr late game)